1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral radio receiver, and more particularly to a computer input peripheral having a radio receiver scheme for displaying the radio functions on the computer by operating the computer input peripherals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The most important and in most common use computer input peripherals are the mouse, the key board and the hand writing board in which the purpose of use of the peripherals may be attained merely by operating their functional equipment. It is well understood that an ordinary computer is capable of calculating, listing, vocal announcing, displaying pictures, facsimiling and interconnecting in a network, but there is no radio function which is quite unsatisfactory to users. How wonderful it would be for a computer operator to relax himself (or herself) if the computer he (she) is working with, could play back ground music by combining two devices into one similar ports at the same time.
To achieve this object, the inventor of the present invention developed a computer radio receiver and applied for a utility model patent to Taiwan ROC by STET application No. 85203652 in 1996. In this model the radio receiver is connected to the interfaces of a personal computer (for example series port or parallel port), and its audio frequency output plug is inserted to the outlets of MIC IN or LINE IN of the sound blaster of the computer so that the soft ware driving program executed by the personal computer may control the radio receiver thereby recording the content of broadcast in the hard disc driver (HDD)of the personal computer via its sound blaster so as to perform the functions of receiving, recording and playing back with a signal computer.
However, this utility model "computer radio receiver" has the following drawbacks; first, since it is connected to the interface of a personal computer, the assembly work is somewhat complicated and difficult. Second, the personal computer is thereinafter asked to perform mass media functions, such as receiving, recording and playing back, so that its efficiency of normal functions may be affected or even causes computer failure by overloading it too much. Third, as the radio receiver is connected to the computer, communications of other peripherals connected to similar ports may be interfered with and the response will be delayed. Finally, such mode of installation by connecting the radio receiver to a personal computer not only makes the entire apparatus too complicated, but also increases its production cost.